Pervert Min? Oh No!
by youngfish
Summary: Hayo…. Gara-gara siapa Sungmin jadi mesum? pairing : KyuMin. NO SEQUEL! RnR Yow


**Pairing** : Kyuhyun dan SungMin

**By** : Youngfish—Twitter : young_fishy

**Rate** : PG-

**Genre** : Humor and Romance!My be.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Gaje, Abal, Typos, Aneh. Seperti biasa judul gk nyambung dengan isi, Don't Like Don't Read, and Don't Worry! =o="

**Summary** : Hayo…. Gara-gara siapa Sungmin jadi mesum?

**Disclaimer** : Para Cast adalah milik mereka sendiri. Sedangkan ini FIC gaje ini milik saya yang berhasil keluar dari otak saya yang juga gaje. ToT

**A/N** : Entah FF apalagi ini? Saya selalu frustasi ketika memutuskan sebuah judul pada FF yang saya buat. Harap maklum, karena judul FF akan saya pikirkan setelah isinya siap saya ketik. Yah jadinya seadanya saja ya?! Aneh? Yah itulah saya. Ish… saya tak yakin sebenarnya, tapi FF ini seharusnya sudah kelar beberapa hari yang lalu dan mau dipublish semalam buat anniversary-a KyuMin. Tapi dikarenakan saya mengalami yang namanya refeshing otak atau disebut liburan. Maka jadilah selesainya tadi siang. Mau-a sih gk di share(?) tapi ya sudah share aja. Karena habis ini saya mau hibernasi lagi XD~. Ok semoga suka yah^^! _Repost dari FB_

.

.

.

**_enJOY~_**

**.**

**CKLEK!**

"Kyunnie… aku pulanggggggggggg."

Lee Sungmin. Hyung terimut yang pernah Kyuhyun miliki dan hanya ada satu di dunia yang pernah Kyuhyun temui selama hidupnya. Namja manis berwajah aegyo itu berjalan gontai setelah memasuki sebuah ruangan minimalis yang diketahui adalah tempat peraduannya bersama sang _roommate_ juga kekasihnya tercinta –Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja manis penyuka labu tersebut terlihat sangat lelah sehabis pulang dari siaran Sukira bersama _patner_ Dj-nya –Ryeowook. Dahinya mengeryit saat melihat ruangan kamarnya terlihat gelap, pertanda penghuni lain dari kamar yang ia tempati sudah terlelap di alam mimpi.

"Tumben sekali.." gumanya pelan.

Sungmin melirik seonggok makhluk hidup tak sadarkan diri, "Apa Kyunnie sudah tidur?" Tanyanya pada rembulan yang kebetulan tengah terjaga dan bersinar terang di balik jendela kaca yang belum tertutupi gorden. Ya! Jangan kira Sungmin itu gila. Wajar pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tengah bermonolog sendiri mengingat lawan bicara yang selalu setia mendengarnya tengah tak sadarkan diri alias tertidur.

Kaki-kaki munglinya bergerak perlahan pada sosok jangkung yang tengah telentang pasrah di atas tempat tidur mereka. Sungmin berdiri terdiam memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap di alam bawah sadar itu. Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas kulit putih Kyuhyun yang diterpa sinaran rembulan malam. Sangat mengagumkan.

Kyuhyun yang hanya menggunakan _boxer_ pendek berwarna biru tua dan _tank top_ hitam itu membuat pipi putih Sungmin bersemu merah. Sepulang dari jadwal siaran Sukira itu sudah tengah malam. Seharusnya Sungmin sudah bergegas untuk tidur sekarang, tapi pemuda berkulit putih bak susu itu masih bergeming melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi terlentang. Aduh.. mana _boxer_ pendeknya itu terangkat sampai ke pangkal paha sehingga memperlihatkan paha besar dan putih milik Kyuhyun, lengkap dengan aksesoris bulu-bulu halus, hitam nan keriting di kaki jenjang yang terbalut kulit putih pucatnya.

"Aduh kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas." Kata Sungmin sembari mengipas wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun, sedikit membungkuk Sungmin memperhatikan setiap _detail_ bentuk wajah Kyuhyun.

Jemarinya yang tak kalah imut dengan wajahnya itu terulur untuk menyingkirkan surai hitam kecoklatan yang menutupi jidat berkilau kekasihnya, "Benar-benar tampan. Apa karena rembulan malam ini tengah berbagi kilau cahayanya padamu sehingga kau terlihat sangat tampan seperti ini, Kyu?" Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dan dengan perlahan mendaratkan bibir _pinkish-_nya di daerah yang lebar itu. "Aku yakin bahkan kau lebih sempurna dari rembulan itu. Di hidupku hanya kaulah yang paling sempurna, Kyu." Tampaknya Sungmin tengah mengagumi sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Apa selama ini Sungmin tak menyadarinya atau hanya berpura tak sadar bahwa dirinya memiliku kekasih yang sangat sempurna seperti Kyuhyun. Walau terkadang terlihat mesum dan jahil, tapi ada masanya sang magnae –Cho Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seperti _hyung_ sekaligus temannya yang terlihat sangat dewasa dan bijak, juga tampak berwibawa. Tentu saja sifat Kyuhyun yang lain itu hanya Ia perlihatkan ketika mereka sedang bersama. Sungmin yang ternyata lebih tua dua tahun dari Kyuhyun, juga sering bersikap kekanakan dan manja. Itulah pasangan Evil dan Bunny ini, saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Bibirmu merah sekali, Kyu. Bolehkah aku merasakannya?" Sungmin berbisik lirih di depan wajah Kyuhyun. jemari lentiknya berhenti di permukaan lembut dan empuk berwarna merah tersebut. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tersadar, mungkin wajah mesumnya itu akan bersinar cerah layaknya panci masakan Wookie yang berjejer rapi di dinding dapur mereka. Tapi seribu kali sayang… tampaknya Kyuhyun kelelahan dan tertidur saat bermain PSP, terlihat dari _rival_ abadi Sungmin yang ikut merebah di sisi sang Tuan. Jangan lupa rambut acak-acakan Kyuhyun yang sempat menutup rapat jidat lebar pemiliknya. Lantas, bisa disimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun tertidur dalam keadaan frustasi saat memperjuangankan detik-detik level tertinggi. Dan itu gagal! Kejadian langkah…

"Aku rasa Kyuhyun tak akan keberatan," Kata Sungmin dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada daging lembut tersebut. Kini Sungmin benar-benar merasakannya, bibirnya yang mungil itu sedikit terbuka untuk meraup dan mengulumnya lembut. "Aish.. apa yang aku lakukan?" Sungmin segera menarik bibirnya sesaat sadar apa yang barusan ia perbuat. Bibir merah Kyuhyun tampak berkilat efek saliva Sungmin yang tertinggal di sana.

"Omo… ya Tuhan… untung saja bocah ini tak bangun, kalau aku ketahuan bisa saja aku tak akan lepas dari lingkaran setan yang mengungkung tubuhku semalaman. Woyoo… Sungmin-ah, kau kah ini?" Sungmin mengerjap panik seperti seorang bocah yang ketahuan meminum es pada saat sistem imunnya menurun. Bisa tambah sakit atau demam 'kan kalau begitu?!

Entah Sungmin mengalami sistem imun yang menurun atau tidak, yang jelas wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas. Sudah dipastikan wajah pemuda manis tersebut memerah seperti tomat. Namun setelah seribu dan kini menjadi duaribu kali sayang, sang kekasih –Cho Kyuhyun tak dapat menikmati pemandangan luar biasa dari sang Pencipta. Sungmin yang memerah di bawah terpaan sinar rembulan yang memantul ke wajahnya terlihat sangaaaaaaaattt luar biasa manis. Kebayang?

"Sebaiknya aku pergi tidur. Omo…" sebelum Sungmin ikut bergabung untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya bersama Kyuhyun, kaki mungilnya segera beranjak untuk melakukan rutinitas sebelum tidur –pipis, cuci muka dan sikat gigi. _Yeah_… walau bagaimanapun Sungmin itu harus tetap menjaga kesehatan agar pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tetap cantik. Entahlah… walau tak ada hubungannya, namun demikian, hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sang Bunny Boy.

Setelah selesai dengan rutinitasnya, Sungmin segera berganti pakaian. Pemuda yang menyukai berbagai macam benda berwarna merah muda tersebut lebih memilih _tank top_ yang tentu saja juga berwarna merah muda dan celana pendek selutut sebagai kostum buat bobok. Sungmin benar-benar sangat lelah, dan dia harus tidur sekarang. Namun bisa-bisanya Sungmin malah membiarkan jatah tidurnya berkurang karena terpesona dengan ketampanan Cho Kyuhyun yang tidur dengan _boxer_ terangkat sampai ke pangkal paha. "So Sexy" Pikir Sungmin saat melihat paha besar Kyuhyun –saat itu.

"Ish… memalukan. Kenapa aku jadi telihat genit dan mesum seperti ini?" Kata Sungmin menggerutu dan memukul pelan pelipis kanannya. Pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu tampak frustasi dengan dirinya yang mendadak dangdut. Eh salah! Maksudnya mendadak mesum.

Dan kini tubuhnya yang mungil itu sudah berada di atas kasur bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin duduk di sisi Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi telentang. Jemari mungilnya meraih selimut tebal di bawah kaki Kyuhyun –yang terabaikan- dan perlahan menariknya untuk menutupi dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun. Namun kegiatan Sungmin tersebut berhenti saat selimut baru mencapai paha besar Kyuhyun. Ehem! Itu dikarenakan tatapan pemuda bermata bak rubah tersebut tertuju ke—

"Waw… ternyata 'milikmu' besar juga ya, Kyu." Kata Sungmin mengerjap takjub. Tapi detik kemudian Sungmin harus kembali merutuki dirinya dan juga isi kepalanya. "Gyaaaaaaaa… Omoona…" Sungmin memekik. Dengan refleks dirinya menarik selimut sampai menutupi dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga menenggelamkan wajahnya di bawah ketiak Kyuhyun yang harum akan aroma _therapy _berbau daun pinus. Sungmin memang belum pernah mencium langsung bau dari pepohonan yang sering tumbuh di lereng pegunungan itu. Sungmin hanya mengira-ngira bau pinus seperti bau pembersih lantai yang sering digunakan Wookie untuk mengepel lantai. Sebab apa? Karena pada kemasan pembersih lantai tersebut terdapat gambar pohon pinus. Yah.. jadi seperti itulah deskripsi bau ketek Kyuhyun menurut Sungmin. Sangat menenangkan dan bisa bikin nyaman.

Tapi yang jelas saat ini jantung Sungmin bertabuh seperti genderang mau perang. Wajahnya semakin memanas. Bibirnya yang berbentuk unik itu bergumam secara acak demi melantunkan beberapa doa agar dirinya terbebas dari godaan setan –yang diketahui sering berkomplot dengan orang yang tengah ia peluk sekarang.

**Sret!**

Oh… Tuhan! Rasanya rongga dada Sungmin akan hancur kalau jantungnya bedebar tak menentu seperti ini. Tubuh tinggi berkulit pucat yang Sungmin puja tadi, kini balas memeluk tubuhnya dari samping.

"Min.."

**Deg… deg… deg… deg…**

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah sadar, mata kecilnya itu masih terpejam. Kyuhyun sedikit menarik tubuh mungil yang berada di bawah ketiaknya agar Sungmin lebih bisa menikmati bau badannya itu. Err.. tentunya juga agar memudahkan Kyuhyun mencium bau _shampoo_ yang menguar dari surai keemasan tersebut.

Manusia yang dinyatakan Sungmin tak sadarkan diri itu kini berujar dan membuat tubuh mungilnya tersentak –kaget. Sungmin semakin khawatir. Apakah pekikannya terlalu kuat sehingga Kyuhyun terbangun? Pertanyaan yang paling penting itu, apakah dirinya ketahuan berbuat mesum dengan Kyuhyun? Kalau sempat itu terjadi maka rusaklah image namja polos nan _innocent_ yang selalu berpendar secara alami mana kala dirinya tengah melakukan **Live Concert Of Aegyo in Sukira**. _Oh… My Gosh… _Lee Sungmin itu anak yang baik dan _perfectionist_. Lalu kenapa bisa jadi mesum seperti ini? Ok! Tanyakan saja pada _author sableng_ yang satu ini. Entahlah… mungkin saja pengaruh dari pendidikan yang sering diajarkan Lee Hyukjae –suaminya itu. –Abaikan.

"Sungmin-ah…" Panggil Kyuhyun –lagi- sekedar untuk memastikan. Kyuhyun harus memastikan bahwa sosok bertubuh gembul yang berada di dalam pelukannya itu adalah hyungnya yang hobi mengomel- ngomel tak jelas.

"N-ne, aku sudah pulang Kyunnie.." Dengan rasa gugup akhirnya Sungmin menyahut.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah.."

"N—ne.."

"Sungmin-ah, tadi aku bermimpi."

Setelah melakukan percakapan langsung. Akhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar yakin bahwa sosok bertubuh mungil yang berada di dalam dekapannya itu adalah nyata. Bukan mimpi seperti yang di alaminya sebelum tersadar seperti sekarang. Walau matanya masih terpejam, Kyuhyun tahu bau _vanilla_ yang menyambar indra penciumannya adalah berasal dari Lee Sungmin. Matanya juga sedikit mengeryit mana kala merasakan ribuan kilau cahaya yang memantul dari rambut blonde tersebut.

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Sungmin. Jantungnya perlahan berdetak normal, mungkin aroma bau ketek Kyuhyun penyebabnya.

"Kau mencium tepat di bibirku. Tapi aku tak tahu saat itu kita berada di mana."

**Deg.**

Pernyataan Kyuhyun itu mau tak mau membuat wajah Sungmin kembali memerah. Pemuda manis itu menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Jinjjayo?" Tanyannya dengan innocent. Untung saja wajah merahnya berada di bawah ketek Kyuhyun, jadi Kyuhyun tak bisa melihatnya. Malahan bulu-bulu yang tumbuh di sana terlihat melambai seolah senang melihat wajah cantik Sungmin secara dekat. Ish… tak menyangka bahwa bulu ketek Kyuhyun juga mes— abaikan saja!

"Hmm…" sahut Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa geli dibagian ketiaknya. Oh.. rupanya penyebab bulu ketek Kyuhyun melambai adalah karena Sungmin yang meniupnya.

"Kalau begitu cium aku sekarang!"

Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak. Ia mendorong sedikit tubuh Sungmin agar mata obsidiannya itu memastikan dengan jelas lewat pancaran kilauan hitam dari bola mata foxy kekasihnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dream come true… why not?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah… Kiss me, please~"

**Chup~**

Kyuhyun syok! Sungmin-Nya yang biasa berlaku manis kini tengah melumat seluruh bibir tebalnya. Ia begitu kaget saat leher jenjangnya terasa ditarik. Terlebih… Kyuhyun juga merasakan bibirnya tersedot karena Sungmin secara kasar menghisap kuat layaknya sebuah permen.

Untuk beberapa detik Kyuhyun masih dalam masa euforia –kekagetan plus kegembiraan yang tiada tara. Namun kemudian ia tersadar bahwa waktu adalah uang. Tidak mendapat uang, yang terpenting dirinya mendapatkan rasa manis dari bibir Sungmin. Perlahan mata Kyuhyun ikut terpejam dan membalas lumatan-lumatan yang Sungmin beri pada bibirnya. Keduanya terlarut dalam ciuman panas, tak urung bunyi khas ala _frenchkiss_ mengisi ruangan kamar mereka yang sedikit terlihat remang.

"What happen with you Baby Ming?" Kata Kyuhyun saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Pemuda berambut ikal tersebut tampak sedikit mengatur nafasnya.

"Nothing.." Sungmin hanya mengedikan bahunya –tak peduli. Bibir merahnya terbuka dan tampak basah.

_Aigo_…! Siapapun yang melihat Sungmin dalam keadaan menggoda seperti ini, pasti secara perlahan akan masuk ruang ICU karena darah yang tak bisa berhenti keluar dari hidung mereka.

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat, SungminNya malam ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Dihadapannya sekarang Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik dan menggoda. Tentunya sangat menggoda setan yang bersemayam pada tubuh pemuda jahil pecinta _wine_ tersebut.

"Making love. How about it?" Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher jenjang Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya.

Sungmin tak paham! Tiba-tiba dia begitu bernafsu ketika melihat paha besar Kyuhyun yang dihiasi bulu-bulu halus nan keriting itu. Sangat terlihat _manly_ di mata Sungmin. Sungmin juga semakin bernafsu saat tak sengaja mata polosnya itu bertemu pandang(?) dengan milik Kyuhyun yang berukuran lumayan 'WOW'. Entahlah… Sungmin jadi membayangkan milik Kyuhyun yang menurut perkiraannya berukuran huruf X dan L –berada di belahan tumpukan daging kenyal miliknya. Atau jangan-jangan semua ini karena dirinya yang tak sengaja masuk ke kamar teman sejawatnya selama _trainee_. Teman yang diketahuinya sama-sama bermarga Lee seperti dirinya. Dan sialnya… menurut perhitungan Sungmin, sudah sebulan lebih dirinya tak mengalami masturbasi –faktor jadwalnya yang begitu padat. Biasanya 'kan untuk ukuran pria imut dan sehat juga montok seperti Sungmin, normalnya itu adalah seminggu satu kali. Dalam artian… dalam jangka 30 hari, seharusnya ia mengalami masturbasi kurang lebih 4 kali dalam sebulan. Menurut Sungmin –lagi-, tak seharusnya ia mengalami hal tersebut, karena dirinya pasti bisa 'menyalurkannya' dengan seseorang yang dengan senang hati menelan cairan miliknya. Ya siapa lagi? iYADONG, Cho Kyuhyun orangnya. Tak mungkinlah Uri Heebum pelakunya?! Bisa gawat tuh kucing di panggang hidup-hidup oleh seorang namja Evil bermarga Cho. Dan juga… Sungmin akan menjadi Duda kece mana kala Uri Cinderella harus rela pulang dari asrama militer demi menghukum gantung magnae mereka. _Oh… my_? Tolong jangan dibayangkan. Terlanjur? Ya sudah lanjutkan. Hahahaha…

Ok! Tampaknya Sungmin memang harus merutuki dirinya, saat dengan pasrah di tarik oleh duo namja ikan yang tampan dan luar biasa kece. Yeah… siang itu Sungmin tak sengaja masuk ke kamar Lee Hyukjae yang ternyata sedang di temani _soul mate_ hidupnya–Lee Donghae. Sungmin yang semulanya berniat meminjam lem setan(?) untuk memperbaiki mata boneka Bunny-nya yang lepas, akhirnya dengan pasrah ikut serta dalam proses pemutaran video yadong –koleksi keluaran terbaru dengan sampul berjudul "HARD YAOI! WITH MANY MORE STYLE". Oh… Tuhan… awalnya Sungmin memang sudah menolak ajakan dua namja ikan tersebut, tapi Uri Sungminnie terus dipaksa, terlebih dirinya terus diiming-imingi dengan; 1 cup jumbo es krim rasa strawberry, 3 Boneka Bunny yang baru dan gede –jadi Sungmin tak perlu repot harus menge-lem mata boneka yang lepas— dan terakhir 7 potong _boxer_ imut berwarna merah muda bercorak paprika berwarna orange seperti labu. Untuk yang terakhir agak sulit memang, mungkin pasangan hiperaktif tersebut akan memesan langsung dari pabriknya. _Well_… pada akhirnya Sungmin bergabung dalam proses pemutara video tersebut sampai selesai. Tak urung saat itu Sungmin dibuat bermandi keringat. Mau kabur? Maka eskrim, boneka dan boxer yang sudah diimpikannya akan musnah. Maka jadilah Uri Sungminnie terkontaminasi menjadi Pervert Min. Oh… hampir lupa! Itu juga karena Lee Hyukjae memaksa Sungmin harus mengingat setiap adegannya. Katanya;

_"Hei... Minnie hyung! Kalau menonton buka matamu. Hei… kau juga harus merekamnya di otakmu dan mempraktikannya pada Kyuhyun. Agar dirinya semakin mencintaimu…"_

_Hell_… ngomong apa Lee Hyukjae itu? Kyuhyun itu mencintai Sungmin apa adanya. Ish.. dasar! Jadi beginilah Sungmin sekarang…

"Are you sure?" Kyuhyun masih tak yakin. Tapi perlahan matanya terpejam menikmati sensari lembut dari benda tak bertulang milik Sungmin di sekitar leher putihnya.

"Why not?" Bisik Sungmin di daun telinga Kyuhyun. Kemudian dengan seduktif Sungmin menjilatnya.

"Bwoah…" Mata Kyuhyun dibuat terbelalak oleh Sungmin. Sungguh… Kyuhyun terlampau _horny_ berat dibuat Sungmin. Kyuhyun merinding mendengar suara serak Sungmin yang hasrat dengan nafsu. Tak hanya itu, bulu ketek aroma theraphy milik Kyuhyun juga ikut berdiri. "You're sexy! Damn it.." Umpat Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap pemuda berpaha besar tersebut mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin untuk segera berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"I'll make you happy with the new style…" Ujar Sungmin mengerling nakal.

Wohoooooo… apa lagi sekarang? tampaknya Uri Sungminnie akan benar-benar mempraktikan gaya baru dari video yang ia tonton bersama dua adiknya. _Oh.. gosh! Lee Brothers So Daebak._

"I'll be ready…"

.

.

**FIN.**

**Ok! gk usah dilanjut *Smirk**

**Kalau mau sekuel, saya tunggu reviews mencapai 300. Oh NO? sepertinya saya bisa melakukan apa saja sambil menunggu angka reviews mencapai target. Misalnya saja sambil menunggu bang toyib pulang sehabis lebaran tahun ke 4 setelah 3x puasa 3x lebaran, Bang Toyib tak kunjung pulang. Wahahhaha.. Okhaelah... saya mau menunggu nih FF selama 4 Tahun setelahnya akan saya buatkan Sekuel. Nih FF seharusnya ber-rate PG. Tapi gk ada pilihan di sini. Ya udh saya ganti T tapi di FF tetap PG. Gpp kan? :D**

**Yang udah mau Read and Reviews, makasih banget loh~**


End file.
